mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Aradia Megido
Aradia Megido, also known by her Trollian handle, apocalypseArisen, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Aries (♈). Her typing quirk appears to be replacing all O's with the digit 0, and now frog noises. The only emote she has ever been seen to use is 0_0, which she has used several times. Aradia is on the Blue Team. Her name appears to come from Aradia, a goddess and witch from Pagan folklore and Megido, the place that a number of religions believe the final battle will take place (the word Armageddon is derived from the hebrew name for Mt. Megido). In the Incipisphere, her planet is The Land of Quartz and Melody. Biography She is shown with curved ram's horns, which is the symbol associated with Aries. She is the only troll so far to have no visible fangs or other big, protruding teeth. When she first appears in Act 5 we see her flying above the Troll's Frog Temple. She decapitates the Frog on top with a wave of her hand, to later use the head to prototype her kernelsprite. This is similar to how the Earth's Frog Temple is decapitated by a sentry worm. She discovered technology and/or code within ancient ruins (these ruins are most likely the Frog Temple), which Sollux adapted into the Trolls' version of Sburb, Sgrub. As of 06/23/2010, it is revealed that she and Sollux do, in fact, know much more than they are letting on. She is also able to hear the voices of the dead, which she has heard since she was young. The voices have been getting louder ever since she was in a role playing accident. Aradia's Fetch Modus, the Ouija, is uncontrolled by her. She says that it's "not up to her to decide" what she gets from the sylladex, and it is "up to the spirits." She goes on to say how they are sometimes cooperative with what she wants, but are commonly cryptic in their choosings. This is shown when the spirits select the letters of the Daedric Alphabet that translates to "Bing" in English to pick the Crosbytop Computer. As it turns out, Aradia Megido was dead the entire time. We were all completely blown away by this stunning revelation. Her death may be a result of The Accident. It has been recently seen that aG took control of Sollux and used him to, presumably, kill her - but not before we find out Sollux was apparently her "boyfriend," though its possible that aG was just teasing her (though she did respond very positively to seeing Sollux in her front yard). Roleplaying Aradia played Flarp as a member of Team Charge alongside Tavros Nitram. She felt very bad about not being able to help Tavros in his flarp session where he lost his legs. Although her good friend Terezi Pyrope advised against it, she decided to attempt to take revenge against the person who caused it, Vriska Serket. This presumably lead to her and her lusus's death, and possibly Terezi's blindness, Personality Aradia lost much of her interests in anything after dying and now appears to be constantly bored. This, combined with her fatalism, makes her a royal pain in the keister to deal with, as she may just decide to throw you out of the way and let Fate barge through. Before the accident, it appears that she enjoyed the movies of Troll Indiana Jones, which likely influenced her decision to be an archeologist and to use the whipKind strife specibus. Karkat refers to her as "spooky" to the point that he doesn't even want to talk to her. grimAuxiliatrix apparently talks to her a lot and Aradia refers to it as bothering her but still finds it kind of flattering that gA wants to talk to her so much. She also describes herself as being okay with a lot of things. Her skill of being able to hear the dead, including her ancestors, is why she became an archaeologist and found the Frog Temple Ruins in the first place. She has since stopped caring about this in addition to the rest of her past interests like roleplaying. Before The Accident, she seems to have been happier and more pleasant, complimenting Tavros on his sense of fun when playing Flarp. Lusus/Kernelsprite Aradia is unable to prototype her Kernelsprite with her Lusus, as it died in a roleplaying accident prior to the start of the game. Instead, she used the desecrated head from the Frog Temple in the first prototyping. It is stated that using the frog head from the temple was "critical for success." When Aradia entered the medium, she self-prototyped the Frogsprite. In this new form, she took on the Frogsprite's body, including webbed fingers and a Kermit the Frog-esque neck fringe, but with her old head and sleeves. Her horns also appear to have been replaced by a set of froglike eyes. As a Kernelsprite, Aradia has access to important game information similar to Davesprite, but cannot communicate it without being obtuse, which she should find natural. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls